Naruto:Death of a hero, birth of a legend
by masterofhell
Summary: During the sealing of kyuubi, Kami interferes and something happens which has never happened before. NarutoxBleach crossover. Narutoxharem ichixruki
1. Chapter 1:Death of a hero

**A/n: Hey there guys this is my first fanfic & this is naruto and bleach crossover fic. Please be kind enough to review it & suggestions are most welcome.**

**This is going to be a harem fic and main pairings are going to be naruto and kurenai since I like that pairing a lot and kurenai is of same age as of naruto and there wil not be any other girls from naruto story in the harem and it consists of bleach girls which are decided by poll.**

**Summary: During the sealing of kyuubi, Kami interferes and something happens which has never happened before. NarutoxBleach crossover. Narutoxharem ichixruki**

**Shinigami**: **Naruto Uzumaki**

**Kami**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Hollw**: _**ha ha ha**_

I do not own that Naruto & Bleach

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter1:Death of a hero**

Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage of konohagakure no sato was fighting the almighty nine tailed beast kyuubi which had attacked the village. But he knew that however powerful he may be it was impossible to kill the immortal beast which contained infinite chakra so he was about to do the next best thing, seal it. Since it had to be sealed in a new born child and he couldn't ask anyone to spare their child he decided to seal it in his child who was just hours old by summoning shinigami which would cost him his life.

He held the child and stood upon Gamabunta and started performing hand sings for shiki fuujin. As the last sign was finished shinigami appeared and said "**Human what have you summoned me for? I believe that you are aware that this insolence will cost you your life". **Minato answered" I am aware of that my lord and I beg your pardon for disturbing you but my village is under attack by kyuubi and request your help in sealing that in my son even at the cost of my life". Shinigami said "**Very well human your work shall be done". **When he was about to bring down his scythe to seal kyuubi in the child, suddenly there was bright flash of light and time became still. Shinigami who narrowed his eyes for a second said" **Kami , what are you doing here?"** to the person clad in completely white standing before him. Kami the almighty god of gods and creator of the universe answered " Shini its been a long time brother. Though I never wanted to interfere with your business , this is necessary at the moment. There is danger looming over everything existent in the universe and all other alternate universes. If proper measures are not taken complete and utter destruction is certain in near future. This child here will play a very important role in stopping that and he is the only hope for the universe. Since we cannot involve directly in mortal issues we must help the boy as much as we can. Hence I am sealing a part of myself in the boy to guide the boy through his course and since his role will be pivotal even after his death I ask you also to help the boy".

Shinigami who was listening patiently to every word of his brother finally said" **Alright Kami I shall also help him through his course".** Then they both sealed a part of themselves in the baby and then Kami disappeared. Later everything came to normal and Shinigami sealed kyuubi in the baby and disappeared. Minato who was holding the baby fell down from the head of Gamabunta who caught him in his tongue and him on the ground gently. Minato who was in his last breathgently placed his hand on the baby's cheek and said" I hope they honor my wish and see as the hero you are Naruto. Forgive me my son ." feeling the chakra of sandaime and other leaf nins approaching them. The 4th hokage of konoha Minato Namikaze had died sealing the kyuubi in his own son.

**Time skip: five years later**

It was October 10th , five year old Naruto was running as fast as he could from a chasing mob of villagers which included some ninjas as well. Finally they caught with him in an alley and started thrashing him.

"Die you demon bastard, you have no right to live", one of them said. "Yeah die you filth" said another one. Naruto lost his consciousness from all the beating he received.

A chunin took a kunai and was about to strike the final blow to the heart when his kunai was stopped by an anbu sword. An anbu wearing dog mask commanded others "execute all the villagers present here and take the ninjas here to Ibiki". He cradled a battered Naruto who was near death state and jumped on rooftops as fast as could towards hokage tower.

3rd hokage, Sarutobi was currently speaking with his students Tsunade and Jiraya. Tsunade who was near konoha came to visit her brother's and lover's grave and Jiraya had to come to give info about akatsuki to hokage. Tsunade said "Konoha has fallen down beyond belief sensei" and hokage sighed not kowing how to reply to his student. Suddenly the door burst open and the dog masked anbu came in holding a beaten and battered child in his arms. Sandaime exclaimed " Kakashi what happened to Naruto " , Kakashi explained the whole incident . Jiraya seeing the seal on Naruto's stomach became furious and said "old man you better have a good reason for lying to me that Minato's son was dead" . Sarutobi hung his head and said "the council threatened to do so or they would execute him". Jiraya was completely pissed off. Tsunade who looked at the boy now gasped "Nawaki". Seeing the striking resemblance of the boy with her dead brother she started to cry, but later composed herself and took the boy from Kakashi's handand started healing him. He had 3rd degree burns on 60 % of his body and numerous stabs with the help of Shizune. After an hours work he was stabilized and was peacefully sleeping

Sarutobi explained Naruto's situation in the village at the end Tsunade and Shizune broke into tears and even sandaime had tears in his eyes. Jiraya on the other hand was a completely different case, he was completely infuriated." I will kill each and everyone in this village. They have tried fucking 462 assassination attempts on him and he is beaten like this countless times and you are telling about him now". It took half an hour for both sandaime and kakashi to hold him back. Tsunade then said "Sensei I am adopting Naruto and I am gonna take him with me. How you convince your council is left to you and I don't give a damn about it, I just want the boy to have a normal life". Sandaime sighed and said" Tsunade you must understand many people including myself kakashi , some clans who see hi as the hero he is, Yukina Yuuhi who was one of best friends of Naruto's mother who lives with her daughter Kurenai after her husband's death during kyuubi attck tried to adopt him , but the council has prohibited from doing so. However I cannot allow you to take him with you. He dreams to be the hokage someday and it is not possible to become one if he went with you. But if you decide to stay in the village for him then I will see what I can do with the adaptation issue".

Next morning Naruto woke up an saw sandaime and an anbu and two others he didn't know looking at him. Sandaime asked" How are you naruto?" Naruto began to cry and asked "why? Why do they do this to me ojii-san ? I haven't done anything to them". Hearts of all the people present there ached seeing him in that state. Jiraya said "he has the right to know sensei". Sandaime sighed and started to narrate the kyuubi incident to him and told him everything except the fact about his heritage. By the end of that Naruto was shocked but composed himself and said "ojii-san I don't blame yondaime-sama for what he did because even if I was in his position I would have done the same. But my only question is why me"?, all of them couldn help but wonder at wisdom of the 5 year old child. Old hokage said "you will know that when time comes Naruto. Now that matter is settled I would like you to meet someone".

**Time skip:1 year later**

Naruto was living some of the happiest moments of his life. Sandaime had managed to convince the council about the adoption and tsunade though begrudgingly agreed to stay in the village. Naruto now had a family tsunade oba-san(aunt) as he called her, shizune nee-chan(elder sister) , ton-ton and Jiraya or ero-oji-san(perverted uncle) as he called him who use to visit them atleast once in a month and yukina oba-san and kurenai-chan who used to visit him daily at tsunade's place. Kurenai was his only and best friend and they were playing together daily at his house. All in all he was living some of the happiest days of his life.

Today was October 10th naruto's birthday and only birthday he really enjoyed but one thing no one knew was it was going to be his last day. Sandaime , iruka , kakashi, tsunade , shizune, ramen stand owner & his daughter , jiraya , yukina and kurenai were present at tsunade's house celebrating naruto's birthday. He was truly happy that day, all his precious people were there celebrating his birthday. All the elders were there in the hall talking and naruto brought kurenai to a room and said" kure-chan I have to tell something to you and I can understand if you hate me afterwards". Kurenai said" naruto-kun you know that you can say anything to me I will never hate you". Naruto said "kure-chan do you know what really happened to kyuubi'? she answered "yeah, it was killed by yondaime ". "No it was not killed but it was sealed inside a baby and that baby was me. Now I can understand if you hate me because that monster killed your father and if you think I am a monster like many other villagers". Kurenai's world was rocked with the uncovered truth and tears started flowing from her eyes. Seeing this naruto hung his head and started walking away but suddenly he was tackled into a fierce hug. Kurenai who was still crying said" Oh, naruto-kun you are not the monster you are not kyuubi. But you are the hero that saved us from that monster, I will never hate you & you are and always will be my best friend ". Naruto was very happy and hugged her back and said" thank you kure-chan that means a lot to me".

Unknown to them all the elders members present there who were witnessing the scene smiled. Yukina was very proud of her daughter for recognizing the truth. Tsunade and shizune were very happy for their little naru-chan. Sandaime jiraya kakashi and iruka were very happy for naruto for he finally ahd friends who understood him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a messenger came and said" Hokage-sama council has called for an emergency meeting and has requested both yours and tsunade-sama's and jiraya-sama's presence ". Sandaime said" very well we will be there, dismissed.". "hai Hokage-sama" with that he departed. Tsunade said to naruto" I am going to a meeting naru-chan and I will be back asap. I am going to leave you here with yukina san and you behave well okay". Naruto said "hai oba san". With that everyone other than yukina, naruto and kurenai left. Kakashi left for a mission, iruka went to academy and shizune went along with her mentor.

After about half an hour kurenai and naruto were playing and yukina was cleaning all the party leftovers. Suddenly door broke open and many people barged in. Many of them were villagers and some were chunins and jounins. One of the jounins said" you have lived long enough demon now its time for you to die and take these whores of yours along with you". With that one of them pierced a kunai into yukina's throat and another one stabbed kurenai in her stomach killing them immediately. Naruto was too shocked to react and was shanking with fear when suddenly his eyes widened and he looked down to find his heart stabbed with a sword. That jounin repeatedly stabbed his heart and naruto coughed blood and slumped down. That was when sandaime, tsunade ,jiraya arrived with some anbu . at the sight of naruto tsunade rushed towards naruto and tried to heal him who was lying in a pool of blood. Sandaime who was seething with anger shouted to anbu to execute them all and jiraya had already killed half of them. Back with tsuande , how much ever she tried she couldn't stop the blood flowing out of the wound. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and said "a..arigato oba san for giving me some happiness in my life even though it was shortlived. You were closest thing to mother I had. Take care oba san". With that his eyes closed and he breathed his last. Tsunade exclaimed" NO, not you too don't leave me naru-chan don't die please dot die, NARU-CHAAN!!!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find kurenai and yukina looking hi with a very concerned look in their eyes. Naruto stood up and his eyes widened upon noticing that they were actually floating. He asked "are we dead", they nodded sadly. He then noticed that he had a chain attached to his chest, all three of them had on attached. When he tried to pull the chain and felt a pain rush through is whole body. He turned to them and asked "so what now"? Before they could reply a crack appeared in the sky and hundreds large monsters of different sizes started to come through them. One of those monsters said "_**ha ha ha, you have enormous amount of reiastu, human filth. I shall enjoy devouring you"**_. Naruto stood in front of yukina and kurenai and said "I will never let you monsters harm my precious ones" and he unconsciously started letting out reiatsu.

One of the monster rushed towards them to attack the but suddenly someone appeared in between naruto and the monster and slashed at the monster with his sword to slice him into half. He wore a white cloak which had number 6 on its backside. Then 3 other people appeared beside him, one of them was a white haired kid who wore a cloak similar to the first one which had number 10 on its back. Other two were wore black dresses, one was a red haired male and other one was a blonde female.

The white haired kid said to the other guy" Kuchiki taichou , there are too many hollows here. They are atleast menos class we cannot handle all of them. Better we perform konso asap and return to soul society". The other person nodded and looked towards the ones wore black kimonos. They just nodded and towards naruto and the other two who watching them dumbly and they hit the foreheads of all 3 souls. Naruto could just say "Hey wha…" before he felt darkness envelope him.

When he opened his eyes he found himself on a soft bed. He sat up and started to look at his surroundings which seemed like a hospital. The door opened and a woman with a white cloak with black braided hair and a women with white short hair came black haired women first spoke "Hello, my name is Retsu Unohana captain of 4th squad and this is vice captain Isane Koutetsu. What is your name"? "Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you. Could you please tell me where I am and what happened to kurenai-chan and yukina oba san"? Unohana's widened as she realizes something and then answered"your friends are fine naruto san; they are sleeping in the next room. As for the details of what is happening Isane fukutaichou will answer all your questions". Isane explained everything about soul society, 13 guard squads, reiatsu, hollows, shinigamis, etc to Naruto.

Naruto who was patiently listening to the details finally asked" do all the people who die come here". She answered "no naruto-san this is a different from your dimension. All the people who die in your world will not come here. They will be sentenced to the after life in your dimension's heaven or hell. The only ones who come here after dying in your dimension are the ones who possess reiatsu since all the people who die in your world might not possess it". Naruto nodded understandingly.

Unohana then said"naruto-san, our head captain wishes to talk to you as soon as you wake up. Kindly follow us to him and don't worry about your friends, they will be fine and you can see them as soon as you return" for which naruto nodded and got up to follow her. She turned towards Isane and said" Isane bring our 5th seat Kushina while coming". Isane though confused at this nodded and left.

Naruto followed Unohana to the court of head captain. As they entered the court hall naruto was amazed by the huge size of the building and was looking around astounded by the glory of the building. In the center an old man was sitting holding a cane and other captains were sitting on his both sides except two. Unohana led Naruto forward to face the head captain and went and sat in one of the empty seats. The old man then said" So you are source of the huge reiatsu we felt". Naruto was looking at him dumbly.

Just then another person wearing a captain's cloak entered the hall saying" sorry, for the delay head captain" and turned towards naruto and his calm facial expression changed into a utterly shocked one and he asked "NARUTO, what in the name of Kami are you doing here…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**At last I finally completed the 1****st**** chapter of my fan fic. Hope you guys like it. Coming to pairings, kurenai is already in and I would like to add rangiku in it.**

**Any others you want me to put in the harem, vote for the ones you like**

**Yoruichi shihouin**

**Soi-fon**

**Momo hinamori**

**Isane koutetsu**

**Nanao ise **

**Nemu kurotsuchi**

**Nel**

**Till next chapter chao.**


	2. Chapter 2:Memories ,tears and regrets

**Hey guys I am back with the second chapter of my fanfic. I hope you guys liked the first chapter.**

**I do not own bleach and naruto:**

**Memories ,tears and regrets:**

"NARUTO, what in the name of Kami are you doing here…".

Naruto recognized the person who said that to him as yondaime hokage minato namikaze, as he had seen his picture in hokage's office.

"Hello yondaime-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said with a hint of sarcasm and venom in his voice. Minato sensed this and said" I am very sorry for what I did to you naruto, but I had no choice at that time".

"I understand the situation you were in and I don't blame you. But one question is troubling me though, why did you choose me?"

Minato said" I couldn't ask any one to sacrifice their child to seal kyubi so I did the only thing I could, I sealed it in my own son".

Naruto was shocked to say the least, he stuttered" w..what".

"Yes naruto I am your father, please forgive me naruto" minato said as he hung his head in shame.

Naruto felt like a ton of bricks hit him as realization dawned to him" I understand tou-san and I hold no grudge against you because if I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing". Minato was very happy his son forgave him and was proud of him that he was wise beyond his age.

By that he heard a female voice behind him say "minato is that who I think he is". He turned back to see kushina standing there along with isane. "Yes kushina he is" and then turned back to naruto and said" Naruto this is my wife and your mother kushina uzumaki namikaze".

Everything went silent for a second and was stunned as he was glomped into a hug and somehow managed to say "k..kaa-san" as a single tear escaped from his eye. Kushina was sobbing profusely and she said" I am sorry." Between her tears" I am sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me the most naru-chan". Naruto wiped her tears and said "don't cry kaa-san".

All the people who were in the hall watching this couldn't help but to feel sad. Yamamoto ten cleared his voice and said "as much I hate to interrupt this I would like to talk to naruto-kun". This gained naruto's attention and he turned towards the old man which was followed by others in the hall.

"naruto-kun if you don't mind me asking I would like to know about in your life in your home town ". There was a reason behind his question he wanted to know more about naruto because if a person with such incedible power falls into darkness it would unleash chaos on the universe and in such a case suitable measures had to be taken immediately.

"I m sorry but I don't want to talk about that. They are not very pleasant memories."

Before yamamoto could reply 12th division captain kisuke urahara interjected. After aizen incident it was found that previous captain mayuri was conducting experiments on fellow shinigami and hence he was executed and kisuke was reinstated. Even yoruichi was reinstated as 2nd division captain and soifon as her vice captain. Kisuke said "sorry for the interruption sotaicho but I have a suggestion if naruto kun doesn't want to talk about his memories perhaps he can show us. 12th division has come up with a new invention which shows a person's life from the time of his birth to his death and during the procedure the said person will be asleep and will not have to experience them again. This can be done that is if naruto kun agrees. What do you say naruto kun?"

Everyone looked at naruto and he looked at his parents who looked very anxious to know about his life, he sighed and said "do as you wish, though I would like to say they not very pleasant". Minato frowned at this but he didn't say any thing. Yamamoto said "ok since he has agreed go on with the procedure". Some time later some 12th division shinigamis brought the machine which was connected to a big screen and they also brought a small couch. Naruto was made to sit on that and kisuke put a head band like thing around naruto's head which inturn was connected to the machine. Soon naruto fell asleep and his history began to flash on the screen.

It started from the time he was born, sealing of kyuubi death of minato. Later 3rd hokage's meeting with council and their attempt to execute him which was denied. Later it showed his first 4 years at the orphanage, the way they treated him not giving him food for weeks. Then it showed more than 400 assassination attempts which escaped in near death state. Tears started flowing in kushina's face, all other women including yoruichi and soifon were crying at the boy's plight. Later it showed his memories villagers treated him like dirt, spat at him, glared at him and threw things at him. Then started the memories where he got beatings from the villagers. They were stabbing, scorching him with fire, beating him with whatever weapon they had. He was taking all this torture crying helplessly not knowing the reason behind their treatment. By this time kushina was crying hysterically and all the women present there were trying console her even though they themselves were crying profusely. All the men present there were boiling with anger. Yamamoto was pissed, and there was a scary aura around him. Kisuke , ukitake, kyoraku and toushiro were doing everything they could do to control their anger but were failing miserably. Even the ever stoic byakuya kuchiki narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Zaraki kenpachi was beyond pissed even though he loved to fight, to beat a helpless child was a very heinous crime. Hashirama senju (1st hokage) and yuuishi senju(2nd hokage) who were captains of 3rd squad and 9th squad were very angry and ashamed of the village they created which had fallen so low as to beat a small helpless child. Sajin was angry, very angry. Even he had suffered like this because his appearance but what this child had suffered was 100 times more than his suffering. Finally minato, minato namikaze former 4th hokage of konoha and present captain of 5th squad was boiling in anger. He clenched hand so hard that it was bleeding. He looked at his wife who was crying profusely, a lone tear escaped from his eyes. He went near his wife put his hand on her shoulders. She looked up at him and her immediate reaction was a punch to his face" you bastard look what you did to my son ", then she hugged him and said" Why minato? Why did he have to suffer so much?" and began crying again. But he didn't have an answer, he just hugged her back.

Later his memories showed the life after he was adopted by tsunade, the happiest days of his life with his precious people yukina, kurenai, shizune, jiraya, 3rd hokage, kakashi. All of them present in the room were happy because the boy had found some happiness in his life and all of them were smiling. Then came the memory of his murder and his last moments, concluding the memories of his life. Saying minato was pissed would be the understatement of the millennium. He unconsciously started releasing his reiatsu in great amounts. "I WILL WIPE THAT FUCKING VILLAGE FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH". He pulled out his zanpakto and called out "flash-flying thunder god". Every part his body including his zanpakto which became slightly broader and golden in colour started to glow in bright yellow. He turned to leave when yamamoto said" stop minato, as much as most them here would like to do the same thing you are about to do, we must not interfere with mortal affairs of another dimension. But I will somehow see that they will suffer for their deeds after their death in hell". Minato cooled down a little but even then he was seething with anger.

Kushina by now had removed the head band around naruto's head and was cradling him in her lap and was still sobbing profusely. "I am sorry naru-chan, I am sorry. It's all because of me, if I had been strong enough to survive the labour, you would not have faced all these torture. It's my fault" she said between her sobs. Naruto who was awake by now said" no kaa-san it's not your fault you couldn't do, don't cry kaa-san if you cry even I feel like crying" while saying this a lone tear escape from his eyes. He wiped her tears and hugged her as if she was his last lifeline. She hugged him back and said " oh naru-chan I promise from now on you will not be alone, I will always be there with you and will help in any matter " and kissed him on both cheeks and forehead. Minato who was hearing all this said" So will I. Forgive me for what I did son. I never expected those bastards to treat you like that". Naruto turned his father and said "it's ok tou-san I forgive you and forgive them too. You also please don't hold any thing against them tou-san. They didn't know what they were doing. "

All the people there were amazed by his kindness. To forgive those scumbags after what they did to him was just amazing. All of them had same thought in their mind" this child has a heart of gold".

Yamamoto was watching the proceedings then cleared his throat and said "naruto kun I would like to talk to you for a moment". Naruto turned towards him and said" what is it yama jiji ". Everyone in the room were shocked to hear his way of addressing the general. Minato's jaw hit the ground and he started to sweat profusely in fear. Kyoraku snickered slightly as he was the only other person who addressed the general like that. Everything was silent for a minute and all of them were tensed about their general's reaction.

Suddenly laughter was heard in the hall. Yamamoto was laughing heartily and everyone were relieved. He said" ah it's a good feeling to have a grandchild like you. Kyoraku and you will definitely get along well since he is the only person who calls me that". Everyone smiled at hearing this and naruto turned to see who is kyoraku and saw him grinning and giving him a victory sign at which naruto replied with his goofy grin and victory sign. Everyone else in the hall sweatdropped at this. Kushina who saw this slapped mainato's head and said" he certainly has the same same goofy grin you have".

Yamamoto then said" back to the point naruto kun, I would like to get you tested for your reiatsu to see if you can become shinigami. My vice captain will run the test for that and all you have to d is flare your reiatsu to its maximum". Vice captain of 1st squad who came near naruto with a small instrument in his hand said" naruto san please flare your reiatsu". Naruto did as he was said and and everyone other than captains fell to their knees having hard time breathing. Yamamoto said him to control his reiatsu. Everyone were shocked when they came to know that he had a reiatsu level of 5000. A captain level reiatsu for a small child who was not even trained to be a shinigami was astounding. Kenpachi was grinning madly and thought "this kid will be interesting as he grows up". Everyone had almost similar thoughts.

Yamamoto came out of his shock and said" naruto kun would like to join the academy and become a shinigami like all of us here".

Naruto said" what? can I be a shinigami too".

"yes you can be a shinigami, but you have to go to academy for 6 years" the old general replied.

Naruto exclaimed" YATTA, I wil go to academy and become the greatest shinigami ever". Everyone in the hall were smiling at this.

**Well folks that conclude the second chapter. Please read and review it. The poll is still open. Vote for your favorite female character in bleach for naruto's harem. **


End file.
